Chutes are used in sorting systems typically for discharging objects from a conveyor system. For example, chutes are used in luggage sorting and transporting systems in an airport, however chutes are also used for objects larger than luggage or for objects smaller than luggage. Often, a chute system is implemented using simple plates or passive rollers or the like, set up with an angle of inclination so as to allow objects to slide thereon by means of gravity. However, it is a problem with such chute systems that objects, e.g. pieces of luggage, can have significantly different surface properties. Some objects have a surface with a high stick and slip effect, e.g. poly wrapped items, that cause the objects to stop on the chute if driven only by gravity. A chute system may also just be referred to as a chute. In that a chute is a destination from which objects moved by the sorter is to be discharged into at a discharge position, an object stopped unintentionally in the chute, or an object not moving with a certain range of speed in the chute, e.g. moving too slow in the chute, may, e.g., cause unwanted recirculations in the sorting system. This is due to the chute then no longer being able to receive one or more further objects from the sorter, at least not at a given point or period of time. Thus, such further objects will, as examples, have to be directed to another chute or recirculated in the sorting system until the chute is again ready to receive objects. On the other hand, other objects may provide only a small friction with the chute and thus may obtain a rather high speed on the chute. This can cause dangerous situations at an end of the chute, if heavy objects at high speed reach areas with persons handling the objects at the end of the chute.
To avoid problems with objects having a too high speed, e.g. undriven rollers with a brake system can be used to limit the speed. To avoid problems with sticky objects stopping on the chute, a driven belt, or the like, can be used. However, such chute systems are complex and thus expensive and require additional maintenance.